


Treat Yourself

by redsandman99



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 7/30/15 edition of Smackdown. Feeling bold from his tag team victory with Dean, Cesaro decides to do something he's always wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> A little testing of the waters for a pairing I've wanted to try writing for about a year now (I fully blame the no disqualification match they had on Smackdown last July). A fill for the kink meme thing that's been going on, and hopefully this isn't too terrible.

It didn't feel like the smile was ever going to come off of Cesaro's face. He had been grinning since the moment the referee's hand came down to the mat for the third time. Beating Kevin Owens and shutting him up (albeit temporarily) felt really, really good. Knocking down Seth Rollins by association also felt great. He had been actually looking forward to trying to do it himself, but getting the unexpected help from Dean felt even better. Dean had approached him shortly before the match to make the offer his partnership. Cesaro had been surprised. Despite knowing how much Dean hated Seth and loved to fight, he hadn't expected his help. The only person Dean really went out of his way for was Roman. But here he was now, his arm still slung over Cesaro's shoulder as they walked backstage. He was gloating, yelling and carrying on at anyone within earshot. It was the kind of thing that Cesaro normally found annoying. But with Dean it was different. Dean's obnoxiousness was...endearing really. He had that sort of charm that was just like complete magic.

"You want to go out and get a beer?" They were stepping into Cesaro's locker room now. Dean's arm was still around him, and Cesaro was almost starting to think he forgot it was there. He wasn't going to remind him. He liked the feel of it far more than he wanted to admit.

"A beer?" Cesaro raised his eyebrows, the smile still plastered to his face.

"Yeah man. A beer." Dean finally took his arm away, though he still stayed pretty close. He had a grin of his own on his face, one that actually showed off his dimple that the girls all swooned over. If he had any less dignity himself, Cesaro might have swooned too. "Celebration booze is the best kind."

"You think any kind of beer is the best kind," Cesaro pointed out. He needed to get over to his bag so he could get changed, but he didn't want to move away. It was silly, but he had been harboring a crush of sorts on Dean for a couple of years now. He couldn't help it. Dean was magnetic; he drew people in and turned everything upside down without even trying. It had been that way since FCW. Cesaro had been signed after Dean, and while the younger man had caught his attention from the day he got down there, he hadn't ever said or done anything on the matter. Dean had seemed so fixated on Seth back then that Cesaro had been sure something had been happening between them. Then the Shield had happened, and while Cesaro had taken more than his share of road trips with the trio, he still hadn't tried to make a move on Dean. Dean and Seth had still come off as a thing, and he hadn't been looking to get in the way of that.

"Any kind of beer is the best kind." Dean clapped both hands on to Cesaro's shoulders and gave him a shake. "Come on. We just beat the shit out of two fucking scumbags. We deserve to treat ourselves."

Treat themselves. Right. Cesaro had no argument against that, but getting drunk on the cheap beer that Dean liked to drink wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. His eyes started flickering down to Dean's mouth, which was still moving a mile a minute. What he was saying now was completely lost on him. The adrenaline left over from their match combined with his joy and remergence of his attraction to Dean left him focusing on his growing sense of boldness. "Fuck it," he finally muttered.

"What?" Dean stopped, frowning in confusion.

Cesaro answered that with a kiss. He kept his hands to himself, giving Dean the chance to pull away if he didn't want this. Dean made no such move though. At first he was frozen, truly taken off guard by Cesaro's actions. But once the shock wore off, he didnd't try to push him away. In fact he returned the kiss, his hands pulling Cesaro flush against him. His lips parted, letting Cesaro's tongue slip inside his mouth.

_Holy shit..._

Completely emboldened now, Cesaro slipped his arms around Dean's waist as he deepened the kiss. He could hardly believe this was happening. Part of him wanted to question it. To see if Dean felt anywhere remotely the same or whether he was just going with it. But asking meant they would have to stop kissing, and Cesaro didn't want to do that. Finally stopping so they could breathe was hard enough. They finally had to though, the both of them panting as they stared at each other.

"So uh...I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting that one." Dean was the one to break the silence. Not a surprise. There were two things he couldn't do: be quiet and stand still. "That just your way of saying thanks?"

"Actually I was treating myself, as you put it," Cesaro confessed.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Cesaro could only shrug. "I've wanted to do that for awhile. Just figured I finally could."

"How long is awhile?"

"Longer than I should probably admit out loud."

"Will ya tell me if I get enough beer in ya?"

"Maybe," Cesaro admitted.

Dean grinned and put an arm around his shoulders again. "Alright. I'll tell ya what: I'll get you drunk enough to tell me how long you've wanted to do that, and I'll let you get me drunk enough to tell you how long I've been a pussy for not making a move of my own. How's that sound?"

Cesaro laughed, not entirely believing this was happening still. "I'm in."


End file.
